Singing Mountain Clan Cave
Not far from the Singing Mountain POI on Dathomir one can find the Cave of the Singing Mountain Clan of Dathomir (160 4530). Inside these caves, several NPCs assign Singing Mountain-related quests. These quests award no XP beyond what is gained in combat, and the material rewards are very small. Still, the quests are worth doing simply for their content, and the Singing Mountain caves is one of the most interesting looking places in the game. Game Info The area surrounding the caves is shrouded in mist continually, and no wonder - the cave is on the top of Singing Mountain, one of the most prominent landmarks in northern Dathomir, not far from the Trade Outpost. The Singing Mountain POI is not far away (678 4080), as is the Singing Mountain Clan village (554 4223). For the full effect of the Singing Mountain area, begin at (-840 4175), the massive bridge the witches have built over the river using The Force, and take the trail (marked with carved standing stones) that winds its way to the top of the mountain. On your way to the top, and the cave, you will pass several villages, and see some of the best scenery in the game. The entire area around Singing Mountain is patrolled by the Singing Mountain Witches, which include: *Singing Mountain Clan initiate (CL77) *Singing Mountain Clan scout (CL78) *Singing Mountain Clan dragoon (79) *Singing Mountain Clan guardian (CL80) *Singing Mountain Clan arch witch (CL80) *Singing Mountain Clan councilwoman (CL80) Once you reach the top, enter the cave and speak with the first witch, Vurlene. ''Note: One of the missions will require you to be Rebel Combatant, though the rest can be completed by anyone.'' Vurlene Part One *'Level': none, delivery mission *'Reward': **75 credits **10 Singing Mountain faction points **2 Damage Stimpack - C (119-192 health) Vurlene (149 4495) tells you that, as an offworlder with the ability to break the Imperial blockade of the planet, she has a proposition for you. She has discovered that an algae on Naboo has the properties of bacta, and that a Gungan Holy Man named Skub has unlocked its secrets. She wishes you to bring her some of this algae, and asks if you would aid her. Agree, and travel to Naboo. Moenia is the closest starport, but the waypoint (-2096 -5401) by the Mordran area is still a good ways off. Once you arrive, talk with Skub and return to Vurlene with the Jar of Algae. Part Two *'Level': none, delivery mission *'Reward': **75 credits **10 Singing Mountain faction points **Damage Stimpack - B (119-233 health) Vurlene says that the algae is working well, but needs a field test. She wants you to take a Jar of Healing Salve to a fellow healer named Selia, who is only about 200m away. Travel to the location provided, converse with Selia, then return to Vurlene for your reward. Part Three *'Level': 86 *'Reward': **100 credits **10 Singing Mountain faction points **Damage Stimpack - A (168 health) The healer you just visited, Selia, has been slain by a Nightsister patrol, and they have stolen the salve you gave to her. Vurlene says this patrol must not reach the Nightsister stronghold - you must intercept them. Your target is a Nightsister Patrol Leader (CL86 Elite). When she is dead, return to Vurlene with the Jar of Healing Salve. Aujante K'lee Part One *'Level': none, escort mission *'Reward': **200 credits From Vurlene, you are sent to Aujante K'lee in the Singing Mountain throne room (167 4484). She says that you have proved trustworthy, and will ask you if you are there to aid them in a fight against Gethzerion, the Clan Mother of the Nightsisters. If you agree to aid them, K'lee sends you to find Aldiae, a Singing Mountain witch who is going to betray the clan to the Nightsisters. Travel to the location provided and "Converse" with Aldiae (so as not to attack her by mistake). If there are any Nightsisters around, defeat them, though this is not always part of the mission (the spawns are often random). Once you have met with Aldiae, return to K'lee. Part Two *'Level': 85 *'Reward': **500 credits **450 Singing Mountain faction points K'lee now asks you to seek out and destroy a Nightsister named Vhuransa who has stolen the mystical lore of the Singing Mountain clan, and who is even now returning with it to the Nightsister Stronghold. K'lee says that you have an aura of altruism about you despite your gruff exterior, and thanks you for aiding them. Seek out Vhuransa, a Nightsister Stalker (CL91 Elite), at the location K'lee gives you. Destroy her, and return to Aujante K'lee. Part Three *'Level': none, escort mission *'Reward': **300 credits The Nightsisters have captured one of the youngsters of the Singing Mountain clan, and K'lee asks for your help in rescuing her. She gives you a location and bids you hurry. The sister you seek is called Jhuryx. When you find her, "Converse" with her using the radial menu, and then return to K'lee. She should be alone, but Nightsisters frequently spawn close to her, so be careful using AOE attacks in case you hit Jhuryx. Whern you have spoken with her, return to K'lee. Part Four *'Level': 82 *'Reward': **500 credits **410 Singing Mountain faction points Aujante K'lee now says she has identified the Nightsister who has orchestrated the recent attacks againstt the Singing Mountain clan, a witch named Morathax. She asks you as a final favor to find and kill Morathax, and rid the world of her evil. She tells you that this task may be beyond your abilities, and urges you to bring friends to help you. Morathax is a Nightsister Spell Weaver (CL81) and is alone (though since this is Dathomir, there is likely to be random Nightsister spawn close to her). She has no intention of being taken alive; when you approach, she screams "Now I will show you the true power of the Dark Side!" and attacks with everything she has. When she is dead, return to Aujante K'lee. Vhaunda ''Note: You must be Rebel Combatant in order to accept missions from Vhaunda and get access to Izaryx.'' Part One *'Level': 65 *'Reward': 50 credits Huntmistress Vhaunda (140 4489) hates men. Luckily for the rebellion, she hates Imperials, too. She asks if you would like to aid her in eliminating a few of them (men, and Imperials). If you agree, she will direct you to bring her as a trophy a Stormtrooper Sergeant Shoulder Pad from a patrol her sisters will lure into the area. Your target is LX-613, a Stormtrooper Squad Leader (CL65). He has a patrol of 3-5 Stormtroopers (CL25) which you can kill or ignore. Once the Squad Leader is dead, return to Vhaunda. Part Two *'Level': 82 *'Reward': **75 credits **10 Singing Mountain faction **Vibro Lance (CL80, 180-361 energy damage, range 0-4m) All your work on behalf of the clan is making some members nervous, and a sister named Peila has challenged you to a duel. Vhaunda agrees with Peila that offworlders don't know their place, and thinks you have no honor if you refuse to face her. When find Peila (CL82), she asks you if you came to fight or to beg for mercy. Defeat her, and return to Vhaunda for your reward. She tells you that you did well, and that it is a shame that someone as skilled as you is an offworlder. Izaryx Part One *Level: none, escort mission *Reward: **800 credits Izaryx (152 4482) is the Singing Mountain rancor mistress, and is flanked by two baby rancor, Shando and Mau'fel. She tells you that she has just received a distress signal from one of her scouts, who has been attacked by Nightsisters and needs rescuing. She asks you to go to her coordinates and help her. When you arrive, remember to "Converse" using the radial menu. Your target is a "Singing Mountain rancor tamer" and she is alone. When you have spoken to her, return to Izaryx. Part Two *'Level': 81 *'Reward': **850 credits Izaryx now asks you to destroy a Nightsister war party organized by the Nightsister Fath H'ray, her old mistress (Izaryx used to be a Nightsister before joining the Singing Sisters). She says that Fath is trying to infect her rancors with the Berzerker virus, making them untamable and impossible to control. She asks you to smash the war party before it captures any rancors. She warns you that this will be a very hard fight and suggests that you ask friends to help you in the battle. Your adversary is a Nightsister Spell Weaver (CL81) who is alone - though on Dathomir it is always hard to tell which Nightsisters are random spawn and which are part of a mission. Nevertheless, killing the Spell Weaver completes the mission. Return to Izaryx for your reward. Zideera Part One *'Level': none, escort mission *'Reward': **300 credits Zideera (153 4465) occupies one of the most fascinating rooms in any building in the game. It should be noted that the image on the ceiling of her chamber is identical to the image on the floor of the Light Jedi Enclave on Yavin IV, though there seems to be no in-game connection, beyond the fact that the Singing Sisters are Light Side users, and that in the Expanded Universe, Master Yoda visited the Singing Mountain clan and entrusted to them Light Side secrets to use against the Nightsisters. However, this has nothing to do with the mission at hand. She is an apprentice to Huntress Vhaunda, and tells you that she has taken a keen interest in offworlder males, and one in particular. This has not pleased her mistresses, obviously, and so she wants you to go and save a male she has found appealing, a pirate who has crashed on Dathomir close by. She gives you the coordinates of the crash. Your target is a "Commoner" not far from the cave. Be sure to "Converse" with him, and then return to Zideera. She rewards you and asks you to "keep this to yourself." Part Two *'Level': none, escort mission *'Reward': **450 credits Zideena's pirate lover has been contacted by one of his shipmates, and it is time for him to return to his trade and get off of Dathomir - Zideena hiding him is unsafe, for him and for her. She asks you to escort his shipmate back so that they may leave together. You have the chance here to have an interesting conversation with Zideena about males and her interest in them, but sooner or later, the mission calls. She gives you his coordinates and asks you to meet him. When you find him (another "Commoner"), "Converse" with him via the radial menu and return to Zideena. Azzenaj *'Level': none *'Rewards': none Arch witch Azzenaj (533 4237) is located in the Singing Mountain village down the slope of the mountain and not in the caves. She tells you that she has lost several inititates around a certain cave to the northwest, and asks (demands...) that you investigate the disappearances. If you accept her mission, she gives you a waypoint to the Nightspider Cult Cave POI. When you get close to the cave, you get a message saying "You have arrived in the area you were sent to" and that is all. There is nothing else to this mission, it is only to make you aware of the cave and to encourage you to travel to it. The cave itself is a dangerous and fun place for adventure, but has nothing else to do with the Singing Mountain clan. Category:Minor quests Category:Dathomir quests